Pewdiepie X Reader
by EmmyFics
Summary: You're nineteen years old now, and you just got your birthday present.. and something unexpected was bundled in the package..
1. The Beginning

**hey.. this is my first fanfiction story thing ever posted xD bare with me if it sucks and is posted awkwardly.. I have no clue how this works.. **

**anywho, hope you enjoy!**

Two Years Ago (When you were 17)

Your life couldn't possibly be any worse now, you thought to yourself. Your father was a terrible and grumpy man who disapproved almost everything you asked for: To be out later than 10, he'd disapprove. To wear the shorts your friends were wearing, he'd disapprove. To walk out on your own to meet up with your friends at 5, he'd disapprove. You just couldn't bare it anymore. Usually your mom would agree but say "ask your dad" and well, it would never be a yes because your father over rules everything in the house. This has been happening for years, and it's killed part of your even if you didn't realize it.

One day, after just mad chaos, you screamed and ran to your room, slamming and locking the door shut and crying in front of your computer, thinking it was your only friend. Your hair flopped all over the desktop, your own personal puddle of hair.

After minutes of sobbing, you decide you need to cheer yourself up before your father yells at you to be quiet because he's studying and cannot close his door because he has a hurt back but also lacks of energy, being quite lazy. You sigh at the thought.

Quickly opening up your internet browser, you browse youtube and end up seeing a thumbnail a game called Amnesia. Well, you thought to yourself once again, better scary than sad. You read the title quickly before clicking, "I scream for my mom while playing Amnesia", you quickly giggle as you click it and it loads. By now, the tears are already drying and for some reason, you're already smiling. Then, the video begins.

Now (When you're 19)

"Bye-bye mom! Bye-bye dad!" You giggled, hugging your parents. The worst was behind you now, life has cleared up and you were off to travel the world! For your 19th birthday, you got a "Around the world" ticket, worth going to a bunch of countries of your choice. You choose very quickly to your parents surprise, and they agree'd with your choices which made you even more happy when you got the ticket. You laugh at the thought, pulling out your paper that had the 'plan' on it:

You start in Canada for a couple days to visit the amazing Falls and eat their bacon, then you fly to England 'for some tea', next would be Sweden where your inspiration lives..

You begin to daze off into the airport, remembering the first day you ever let eyes on a PewDiePie video. Ever since that day you've watched every single video he has ever posted and have always obeyed him but were always a bit shy to ever get into contact. Besides, you sigh, what would he want with me?

You say your final goodbyes to your parents and jump onto the plane! You're are so excited and over-the-moon to begin this journey.

Later on the plane, you're browsing apps on your phone and notice the "Free Video" one. You click it, and see that before you went you saved a bunch of Pewd's videos! You whispered "Yes!" to yourself. You turn to the right side of you to see if the passenger beside you heard you, but it seemed the coast was clear because she was passed out. You giggle and turn to your left, dazing out the window and into the night and close your eyes as you listen to your inspirations voice- holding in the laughter of his hilarious-ness but at times you just couldn't, but you were lucky. Most people on this flight were passed out.

"Attention passengers, we're now landing in the Toronto airport. Please, put your seat belts on and prepare for landing." The Pilot announced over the PA system in the plane.

You quickly got ready and before you knew it you had already landed and aborted the plane.

That day, you met up with a couple friends and had a blast! You went shopping downtown, saw a musical, ate dinner at the Olive Garden and went to your friend's house to spend the night. There, you unpacked and got changed and were ready for some horror movies! Running out of the washroom, you caught your two friends on your phone.

"Hey, who's this guy on your lock screen?" The girl on the right asked. She had red straight hair and green eyes. You met her through the internet some years ago over a chat site and have communicated so well since. You consider her you online BFF and your BFF in real life too. She is polite and sweet, but, she's a super-dare devil and loves horror movies. She has two personalities into one which makes her extremely unique you think to yourself. Her names was Stephani.

"Pff- Stephani, you do know she has like a total crush on him? And how do you not know who that is? That's-" A skinny man laughed. He had black wavy short hair. You met him the day you saw "I scream for my mom while playing Amnesia" in the comments. He had a top comment and you replied to him on Youtube, you guys connected fairly well and enjoyed each other's company a lot. This was actually the first time you two were meeting but it somehow felt you've know him for your whole life.

"Shush! I so do not have a crush on Felix, so be quiet Chris!" You laugh with a little red glow on your cheeks. Chris rolls his eyes with a smile.

"Sure you don't" He whispered.

"I-" You stopped, and just giggled.

That night, you spent the day watching a ton of horror movies with your two friends, Stephani and Chris. You swore this was one of the greatest days of your life and were even more excited to see what would happen next. You smiled at the thought, cozied up, and took a short nap.. Because well, it was already 3AM and you had to wake up at 6AM. Once again you giggle, and let the wind take you asleep.

The next morning, you wake up. You rub your eyes, brush your teeth, comb your hair, your usual get-up routine. While doing your makeup, you remember a dream you had, just a pinch of it though. It included someone you really cared about- What? You noticed in the mirror you blushed when you remembered. You tried to remember harder about this dream, but it was just no use. You couldn't remember a thing.

"Hey! _, you coming? We need to go! My Uncle won't wait for us forever you know?!" Chris shouted from the door.

You whip your makeup back into it's little purse and throw it in your suitcase. You quickly bolt it to the door, slamming into Stephani who just giggled. "Someone didn't get enough sleep." She giggled. You wanted to cross your arms and say "No!", but you just smiled and realized you actually didn't want to because, well, it was true.

You continued into Chris' car and you were off to his Uncle's house down south a couple hours to see the Falls. You were so excited! You can't remember ever seeing a waterfall, especially in one of these romantic locations. You were always on and off about romance when you were a kid, even now. You had a couple crushes here and there but.. You just wanted someone who was perfect for you. Possibly a romantic gentleman? Nah, sounds too spot-on. Maybe a comedian, funny man? Nah, sounds too usual. You just seriously wanted a man who was like you but more of themselves. Who weren't afraid to be who they were, to do anything they wanted without anyone thinking it was weird. You wanted that kind of man, but knew there was only one perfect man like that and you'd never meet him.. You sigh, looking out the window into the heavy traffic. I'm just a one person in a world of traffic, never at top and never at bottom, you think to yourself and take this time to have a nice nap.

You wake up suddenly to a loud honk!

You realized we were here, and you smiled. It was a nice little house in a cute little neighborhood. But once the man stepped out of the house, he seemed like he wanted to start a party. He rushed out the door almost immediately tripping over a stone but managed to keep himself up. You held in your giggles. Then, he threw Chris out of the drivers seat in the car.

"Uncle Joe!" He yelled. His face looked so furious you couldn't help but laugh and realized Stephani was laughing along with you. Chris blushed. "Ugh." He sighed, and sat in the back.

"Alright, let's go." Uncle Joe giggled.

You spent the whole day touring around Niagara Falls! You saw the falls, went for coffee at Tim Hortons, visited Clifton Hill, it was a blast! Sadly, the sun had set and you were already extremely tired, and when you got to bet and went to lay down, it felt like morning came instantly.

You rushed to get your things and scurried out the door with Chris. It was once again 6AM in the morning and you were tired as hell. This morning also seemed a bit chilly to you, so you wore your PewDiePie sweater.

"Nice sweater." Chris complimented you from the drivers seat. You were in the seat beside him, and smiled back.

"Thanks!" You cheerfully said. The car began moving and you were off to the airport which was back in Toronto, but it didn't matter. There wasn't any traffic this time of day, but you and Chris did have a conversation that was stuck in your mind in the boarding into the plane and on the plane :

As you were waiting in line to go through customs, Chris asked: "Do you think you'll be lucky enough to meet Pewds in Sweden? Or wherever he is?"

You sadly didn't have time to answer because Chris was asked to leave immediately and you had to go through customs. He quickly waved and yelled at you "Bye!"

The memory ended, and you smiled as you looked out the window into the morning sky. It was beautiful.. and.. a good time to take one of those naps.

England! How fun, you giggled to yourself. You didn't know many people here, maybe that fellow Mario fan you met online a couple years ago but you had no plan to meet. You haven't talked to him in ages. You sigh, and grab your bags from the airport and hop on a cab.

You drive to a nearby hotel that seems in your budget and settle in. You know for a fact you'll drink some tea while you're here, but you also want to go look around too. You decide to go out for a walk to find a place where you could drink a bit of tea.

You're out the door and walking now, it's a bit chilly for the time of year it is but it's fine, you smile to yourself. Once you turned the next block, you saw some buildings, one had a tea cup! You run toward it, and stumble in. You notice the people in the cafe turned to you, but they gave a warm welcome. You ordered some tea and sat down. The place was nearly full, you weren't expecting that, but you don't care. These people gave you a good greeting, might as well be happy en-

What? You spotted a man, sitting down on his laptop. The man looked awfully familiar. He had dark spiky hair, glasses..

"Could it be?" You whisper to yourself.

It was! You couldn't help but squeal.

It was Mark! Back some years ago in your younger years back on an art site you were on, you met an amazing artist who shared an interest in same cartoon as you and man was his art amazing! You managed to write a comment on his profile about how he was an inspiration to you.. And well, you two became instantly connected! Chatting almost everyday, sharing thoughts, dreams, hopes. You considered each other brother and sister after awhile!

You quickly ran over to him and gave him a big hug. He was shocked, but when he noticed it was you, he hugged you right back!

Later after a welcoming chat and hugs, you brought up a question.

"Hey, you haven't told me why you are all the way in England? So why are you?" You smile.

Mark lives in Hong Kong. This is surprisingly one of the first times you two officially met because you two were just too busy to get to see each other, but, you did plan to stop in Hong Kong to meet him but, this was even cooler!

"Art purposes! And because, who doesn't love some tea?" He laughs a response.

"Of course, I should've known." You smile. "So I'll be seeing you twice this trip?"

'That's quite right!"

"Well, I'll be here for a couple days, then it's off to Sweden."

"Sweden?" He raises a brow. "We all know why you wanted to go to Sweden." He begins to laugh.

"Shush! I've had this conversation too many times." You face palm. "He doesn't even know me. It won't work."

"Aww, come on. Have some hope, sis." He smiled.

You couldn't help but smile back. "Alright. I'll just hope for some Titanic-like story, without Jack dying." You smile.

Time passed and you had to part ways, but you messaged him on your laptop that night.

As you were browsing your sites, you went on youtube and.. "A new Pewds vid?!" You squeaked quietly. You quickly clicked the video to watch in, getting lost in his eyes as he spoke and saying "Pewds does everything~" when he said it. He was just too amazing.

**end of chapter one! hope you liked D: **


	2. A Man and a Movie

**yay! c: I got 3 follows and 2 favs on the story so far! so have the next chapter so quickly! **

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Sorry!" You yelled as you ran threw a swarm of people. You were about to miss your flight to Sweden!

"God damn it!" You whisper as you realize you only had 3 minutes before plane boarding closed. You sprinted. 1 minute left!

You saw them closing the door to the stair way. "Wait! Please! Wait!" You screamed.

The plane's engine was too loud. "Wait! No! Don't!" You slowed down, about to break down crying.

The people in the distance turn to you. "Quickly!" They shouted at you.

Your eyes widened, and you didn't hesitate. You ran to the plane and hopped on, immediately taking your seat with a huge sigh. "Stupid alarm clock! Stupid cheap hotel!" You face plant into your legs, feeling as though you were about to cry, but, you didn't. You were strong.

You couldn't sleep, you couldn't listen to music because you had a headache, you weren't comfortable. You were beginning to question this whole trip, maybe you should sell the tickets and go home. But, this was probably the only big thing that would happen in your life. You decide to choose in Sweden to either continue or sell the tickets and go home. You sigh at all this thinking and look out the window. It was about evening time, you determined. Maybe you could catch a movie to calm your brain. Possibly a horror one, that would surely get your mind off all of this. You were in no mood for romance movies, romance just didn't seem to happen for you. Neither were you interested in action, this was enough 'action'. You sigh. "Horror it is." you whisper to yourself.

Once you landed, you got a map and targeted for the closest theatre in town. Once you found it, you noticed you could probably get a cab for a cheap price and walk the rest of the way. You thought you might need some fresh air to clear your headache.

You did just so, and your headache seemed to be clearing. You asked the man at the counter if he could watch your bags because you weren't allowed to bring anything other than bought food from the counter into the theatre room. He agree'd, for a tip of course, and that was it. You went into the theatre, and wow.

"Empty." you smile. You take the middle seat and prance around a bit while the previews went on and then sat back down. You enjoyed some quiet time with no one around. Just you, just the TV and just- A person walked into the theatre- that other person who walked into the theatre. Just when things began to look good. You fix yourself up to look like you hadn't been enjoying yourself and prancing around, but then your eyes direct to the person. You agreed to yourself that the person was a he.. but what was he doing? He seemed to be looking at the theatre seats like they were all full, then he looked.. at you?! You looked down quickly. Damn it, did he see me? You think to yourself. You hear footsteps. He is coming this way. Oh god. Stay calm _, stay cal-

"Är det upptaget här?" He asked you. You raise a brow as you look down. What did he say?

"Pardon?" You ask quietly, looking up briefly.

"Jag sa är det upptaget?" He replied.

Wait.. You slap yourself in the head. He's swedish! Duh. You laugh. "Sorry." You began slowly, talking like Siri.

"I am not Swedish. I am English. Me no spe-"

"Oh, cool." He replied.

You're stunned. Before you can reply, the lights in the theatre go out. Dang, you begin to think to yourself. I didn't get to see his face.

"You can speak English?" You say, still speaking in a Siri like voice.

"Heheh, yeah."

His laugh, it seemed like you had heard it before. But you shrug, it's probably nothing.

"Ahh!" You and him scream. The movie just started to get heck scary. You noticed the man next to you had dropped his popcorn.

"I'll buy you ano- AHHCKK!" Another jump scare! This time you swung your face into the chair. It smelled kind of weird and felt like cloth- Oh gosh! You were on his shoulder. You calmed down but then- "Akjashdfaskjdsa" You dived back in.

The movie ended suddenly. "What?" You spit. "That's it?"

"Yeah, some movies, especially horror just do that." The man shrugged. "Also, thanks for letting me sit beside you."

"No problem." You smile.

"Well, I'd better head out." He said, cleaning up his popcorn filled shirt. He began to walk out of the row. You felt sad, you wanted to ask him something. A lot of somethings. You also still haven't seen his face. Why haven't they turned on the lights?

"Wait." He stopped, and turned around. "I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

You were relieved. Name exchange is better than nothing. "My name is _. Yourself?"

"My name is Felix." he said.

You smiled. "What a ni- Wait. Felix?" You were shocked. That laugh. Oh my go-

"Yup. Felix. Anyways, I'd better be heading out.." The lights suddenly turned on. "Finally! The lights! Now I can see you." He laughed.

Holy. What. No. It. No. How. You. Just. Ajasgdas. You nearly died of shock, but you held it in. It was him. It was _PewDiePie_. Your idol. Your inspiration. Your-

"Anyways, better be goi-"

"You're PieDewPew!" You spurt out, quickly slapping your hands against your mouth. Idiot! You thought. It's PewDiePie not PieDewPew.

"Close." He smiled. Then.. "My name is Peeewwwdieeepie."

He said it! Just like in his videos! You wanted to hug him! You quickly felt your eyes- nope! Not wearing the oculus. You just had to face it. It really was him!

You couldn't seem to speak, so you let out your hand in a fist.

"Here comes the brofist." He said, reaching out his hand back in a fist for the famous brofist. You have brofisted before, but never with the brofister himself. You felt as though you were going to melt.

"Sadly, I have to be heading out now. I have to pack. In two days I'm flying to Ireland then taking a boat to America." He shrugged. All you could think about was the word "No."

You couldn't just let him leave! No! You just met the PewDiePie. But.. It was better to be on your way too. You also only had a couple days in Sweden anyway.. And you had to message Mark, Stephani and Chris what had happened.

"I do too. I am also leaving in a couple days. See, I am taking an "Around the world" trip and I stop in a country for a couple to three days and I'm off to the next. I just arrived here a few hours ago. I need to find a hotel." You shrug. You could feel the sadness in your eyes, even if you couldn't see it yourself. You were just afraid if Felix saw it.

"Wow! Around the world, that's neat." He smiled. You both began walking out of the theatre room together. "And a hotel? I know a cheap one that has alright quality. I'll drive you there, if you want."

Now you were going to be in his car? This was so much in one night. But.. You couldn't refuse. "That'd be perfect. Thanks so much. But if it's a hassle-"

"Nah, it's fine." He sighed. "Packing for me won't take too long."

You smiled, and he smiled back. You got your bag back from the man at the counter and quickly followed behind Felix to his car. Your heart was pounding, your face was flushed and you couldn't speak. You simply just popped into the car beside Felix as he drove out of the theatre parking lot.

For awhile, it was a tad awkward to be in the car. His car was nice, and smelt like Felix himself. You shifted your shoulder a bit to the left and viewed the man secretly from the rear-view mirror. His hair was a mess, an adorable one, and his eyes seemed to shimmer off of the lights coming from the streets. He was beautiful, no doubt. You got lost in a daze, watching as his lips moved, and his eyes looked into the mirror to find yours. You were both looking at each other, such a- You jumped, suddenly turning over to him. Your face grew red as he quirked a brow in front of you.

"You alright? I've been calling your name for a couple minutes now." He asked, leaning his elbow on the steering wheel.

"I-I am fine.. Sorry.. I was just lost in- I mean.. Day dreaming! Yes." You stuttered, forcing an uncomfortable smile.

He didn't seem amused, but just shrugged and shot you a toothy grin. "Alright." He chuckled. "Anyways, we're here."

You turned to look out the window. It was actually nicer than you had hoped. It was a nice tall building- probably around ten stories. It did look a bit run down, but that didn't matter. You turned to Felix, smiling. "Wow! Better than I had imagined. Thanks!"

Felix grinned, opening the car door. "No problem!" He said as he slammed the door shut. He quickly opened the trunk, and grabbed your bag. As he did this, you hoped out, closing the door behind you and trotted over beside Felix.

"I'll carry the bags in." Felix smiled, holding the handle of your bags and walking toward the entrance to the building. As you watched him walk forward, you quickly sneaked behind his car.

_Alright, alright. Calm down, calm down. _. He's just being friendly. Don't let him see you do that again.. Idiot!_

You quickly breathed in, and then out. Following behind Felix now, you looked up to see the name of the hotel was "Holiday Hotel". You giggled at the name.

"They couldn't come up with a better hotel name?" You smiled. "But I shouldn't complain.. It's probably better than anything I could come up with."

Felix seemed to have chuckled as he held the door for you. You traded smiles, and then headed into the lobby.

**what will happen in the lobby ?**

**reviews and such are highly appreciated c: thanks 33**


	3. Too Much

**Chapter three is up! Sorry it's a bit short.. and some parts may be cheesy.. But, otherwise, hope you enjoy! c:**

You two had rang the bell that was on the counter and now were waiting for someone to assist you further. You stood there with Felix, just waiting.. Your heart still full of emotion.

"So," Felix quickly began, immediately catching your attention. "Where are you from?"

You turned your head that laid on your palm toward Felix. "Where I come from doesn't really matter.." You mumble quietly. "..But, I currently live in States. Nothing big." You sigh. "I would much rather like to live somewhere else.. And alone."

"Alone? You live with someone?" Felix asked, putting his elbows on the desk. "Someone special?"

You almost burst out laughing. Felix looked over to you awkwardly.

"N-no.. Well, not really. I still live with my parents. It's kind of embarrassing, really.." You sigh, looking down at your elbows. You could sense that Felix was looking directly at you, but you were too lost in thought of what it be like to live alone to go fangirl in your mind.

"Maybe you should move to Sweden." Felix joked, attempting to cheer you up. "I could teach you Swedish!"

You giggled. "Thanks for the offer.. But I don't want to be a hassle. 'Sides, my parents wouldn't agree with it.. They're a little, let's say, too strict. And it would be a big move.."

Felix was about to say something, but the footsteps off in the distance stopped him. You both got back on your feet to be greeted by a man in an old, ripped up navy blue work outfit. He had silky black hair that was full of gel, and quite a few freckles. "Hiya! How may I.." He eyed Felix. "Felix!"

"Adler!" Felix replied, a wide grin on both their faces as they hugged. You couldn't help but smile at the scene. You'd love more friendships like that, but now you only had a few. High school was tough, you lost a lot of friends, but you also gained some really close ones. So, it was nice to see friendships with hugs and smiles, chit chat here and there about random things, an old 'How's life?' even though you couldn't understand what the two were talking about, you could just seem the beam of friendship glowing from the two.

"And who's this?" The man behind the counter asked, looking over at you with a cheeky smile.

"This is Emmy! Just met her, and she's in need of a place to stay. Do you think you could be of any assistance?" Felix laughed a reply, smiling down at you.

"Of course! One room for the young miss." Adler replied, fiddling around with some keys. "Just visiting Sweden, I assume?" You looked over to Adler, and when he looked back, you nodded. He smiled back. "Here." He tossed you a key, and you quickly snatched it in thin air. "Top floor. Room twelve. Have fun."

"Thank you." You giggled, grabbing your bags. You looked over to Felix, who was looking back at you cheerfully. You tried to keep yourself from blushing or making a noticeable fool of yourself, but you knew your face must've been a bit pink with a cheeky grin.

"Need help with your bags? I'll bring them up with you if you want." Felix offered, about to grab one of your bags. You really didn't need his help, but this was most likely the last time you were ever going to see this man.

"Yes, please! Thank you!" You giggled a reply. Felix laughed and grabbed the handle of a bag, dragging it onto the elevator. As you two entered, you began to realize.

_Man, Pewds is actually such a nice person. It was expected, but not this expected. He is just so kind, sweet, and awfully generous.. _

You giggled quietly as the door opened and the thoughts lingered. This was actually happening, this was all so perfect. It was so rare for you to get such a beautiful moment, even when you imagined one. It couldn't get better than this.

As Felix and you approached the room 104, you quickly slipped the key into the door and opened it. The room smelt divine, and the room was acceptably good looking, and there was a nice big bed. It was wonderful...

_Aghh! Too much! This is too much! _

You couldn't stop smiling. You quickly hopped into the room, throwing the bag you were carrying onto the bed, and exploring the room.

"Pleased? That's good." Felix laughed while you danced around childishly. You turned to him with a goofy smile, giggling back. Felix seemed to be on his phone now, face a bit more concerned as if he had forgotten something. He then put his phone down on the bed then cleared his throat so he could speak. "Sadly," he began, the happiness fading off his face slowly. "I better be heading back to my house. It's late and Marzia is waiting for me. We have a movie night planned! We're watching horror movies, her favourite. It's really the only last bit of time we get to hang out before I leave. She should be arriving soon and I-"

"It's fine." You interrupted Felix, a crooked smile on your face. "It's not a problem. I totally understand! You already helped me enough today, too much if you ask me. I've got things to write and do right now also."

"Oh! Well, in that case. It was awesome meeting you! I'm glad I could be of assistance." The man shot you his toothy grin, and maybe the last one you may ever see in real life. You didn't want him to leave, but what else could you do? What had happened to you today was probably the best thing that was ever going to happen to you, so you had to keep this happy feeling. You smiled back at Felix. "Well, better get going."

You smiled, watching him walk toward the door. "Bye... and thank you so much... You really made my day today, Felix." Felix stopped at the door when you spoke. You watched him, wondering why he had stopped. "Is something wrong?"

Felix turned back to you. You could easily see the fake smile on his face. You have always been one for realizing these kind of things because, well, you did them all the time over the years. Always faking everything..

"It's nothing.. Sorry. Just.. I thought I forgot something, that's all." Felix made his crooked smile a little wider, chuckling quietly. "Well... Night." He finished, turning out the door, gently closing it on his way out.

You felt torn, yet you had a wild grin on your face.

_I can't believe what just happened! I met PewDiePie, one of the secretly most important people in my life, I'm in a old but pretty hotel he suggested and drove me to, I watched a movie with him, I'm in Sweden, his country.. But.._ Your grin faded into a large frown._ Why do I also feel so.. torn? It.. I.. but.._

You were now against the door now, your back leaning against it, lonely tears streaming down your face...

_I know what you forgot, Felix._.

_You forgot,_

_me._

**dun dun dun! **

**I hope to get the next chapter up within 1-20 days.. I'm busy, but, who knows! Maybe I'll find myself some spare time! Hope you enjoyed~ c:**


	4. Memories, Emotions and a View

**Alright, this is a more 'into your life' experience. I felt that we needed a chapter that would explain more of your emotions, digging into your life so far a bit.. And there is a little more emotion and memory in this one! Tell me if you like it and I'll continue this kind of thing! Anywho, enough blabber from me! Enjoy~**

BZZZZZ.

BZZZZZ.

BZZZZZ.

"Urghmm.."

BBZZZZ.

BZZZZZ.

"Okay... just a .. five more minutes..."

BZZZZZ.

"Okay! Okay! Fine! I am getting up! God!" You moan aloud, yawning a big yawn and stretching out your arms as you get up from your once beautiful slumber. You turn to your phone that is on the little drawer in the hotel room. You stare at it blankly.

"What?.. Why isn't it..?" You pick it up, turning the lock screen on to see that you haven't gotten any recent text messages. "Then.. who-"

BZZZZZ.

You jump. There is a glimmer coming from the bed, just a little faint light that you can make out. You quickly run over to the bed, throwing the covers up into the air and snatching the lit object before the sheets came falling back down. You look at the object, it's obviously a phone, but..

BZZZZZ.

The screen lit up, revealing the lock screen and all it's text messages. You study the screen, and immediately notice - "Oh my god!" The name from the messages read 'Marzia 3' and the small font under the name was all 'angry caps lock' font.

"Felix.. Last night.. Agh! He must've forgotten this when leaving from the heat of the moment... Agh! I gotta text back!" You grin a determined grin, sliding the arrow on the lock screen. "Crap." You say aloud. A passcode was required, of course. You stand there blankly for a moment, and then it hits you. "M.. a.. r... z... i...a!" Unlocked. "Yes!"

Without hesitation you open the messages from Marzia, or in this case, Felix. "My phone! Ahh! I forgot it there!" "Can I come pick my phone up?" "I can't pick it up right now actually, is there a way you could get over here?!" "Oh, by the way this is Felix." "Oh! And my passcode is : Marzia." "Unless you figured that out." "..." "HELLO?!" "PLEASE! I REALLY NEED MY PHONE!" "AHDSASJKDHasjdhJKASDHjkasdhJKASHDJHLASdhkasj"

You can't help yourself but laugh aloud with a smirk. You quickly type back. "Not a problem. I think I have the time to come over." and click send. You sigh with a smile, heading over to your drawer to get undressed, although it was useless. In a matter of a second, the phone gaze it's vibration. You turn to the phone. "Wow." You giggle, reaching your head over the phone. "Phew! Glad you answered! Just ask Adler to give you a ride!" the phone read.

You did just that. You got dressed, packed up any mess you had quickly and headed right out the door. By this time, you were hopping into Adler's car and were all set to go, but once you sat in letting your weight crash into the seat, it hit you back:

You had Felix's phone, was in his friend's car on his way to his house, you were about to meet Marzia, and you were in Sweden, and you were... overly happy.. Though, there was a sad thing.

The sad thing was, you only had a day left here, then this would all be a distant memory, something you'll look back on and wish you had done better. All the happy moments in your life seemed to end up this way.. And you also knew that this was going to be the best moments of your life.. Just because.. Your life will_ never _be as happy as this..

"Is that what mom-" You whispered.

These thoughts were falling in too fast, a torrent of sad thoughts and far off memories rushed through your mind, and boy did it hurt like hell. The only way you figured you were going to release it was out of your eyes, and so you did. Tears quickly came flowing out from your eyes and landing somewhere on your lap. You felt yourself burning up, your stomach blooming butterflies. Your childhood, your life, your inspiration. Everything.. Everything that you have been waiting for.. Been fighting for.. This was the time.. this.. this was something _special_.

"Mommy."

"Yes, _?"

"Am I going to live a happy life?"

"Oh yes dear. I don't see why not. You will live a beautiful life."

"Yay! ... But, Mommy, how do you know that?"

"Because, I can see into your future."

"Wow, mom! You're special! You must have lived a perfect life!"

"I'm not the special one, you are, _."

"I am?"

"Of course, and you're going to live a special life! You're going to have a special love! You're going to have a special experience that no one else is going to have! It's going to happen one day, and you're going to know it!"

"Wait.. Why, why me though?"

"Because, dear."

"Because why?"

"Because, you're you. And you are special, and special people get something special in return.. _always!_"

"Mom.. When did we lose that relationship?" You whisper to yourself.

"Hmm?" A voice from beside you came. Your heart began to pound, and you couldn't help yourself but quickly shoot your head in the direction the voice came from. It was Adler, he was standing outside the open car door, about to hop in. His expression suddenly changed. "Are... are you alright, miss?"

You quickly wiped the tears from your eyes, and gave him a friendly grin. "Ye-yeah! Just thinking about something." You giggle. He laughed loudly. You looked at him awkwardly.

"Whatever you say." He smiled, jumping into his seat and starting up the car. "Next stop, Felix's."

As the car drove smoothly on the road, you looked outside. You enjoyed what you could see.. Colourful buildings, interesting sights, a couple of kids enjoying a game of hopscotch. It was all too sweet, you haven't seen something so adorable in awhile. This was wonderful.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Adler said joyfully. "I enjoy living here, it's a nice neighbourhood. Of course, I am jealous of you though.. Living in America.. Hm."

"What's so good about America?" You turn to him after a moment, taking a mental picture with your eyes of the nature around you.

"Meh. Things in America are just.." He stopped himself. "I just want to live somewhere where I can take a chance. That's all, I guess. I can't really get into that topic much."

Adler didn't look happy. He obviously had a memory or something that has happened to him that is going through his mind now.. Funny how you notice these things, you think. You just assume the usual, it's because it happens to you often.

"I understand." You state. You'd rather not talk to him about it, or even ask. You hate it when people ask you about personal things, and you'd also never open up to a stranger.. Though, you rarely ever open, even if it's to your family. You feel that you can't even trust them at times. Guess it's just the way you grew up, how your mother sort of changed and your father never felt to be on your side.. This annoyed you. Never having anyone to open up fully too. You really only had Stephanie, Chris and Mark to turn too in your time of need. Other than that, there wasn't really a single soul you could turn to..

You haven't met that special love your mom mentioned to you..

Or have you, and you haven't gotten to notice?

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if it's short.. The next one is planned to be long so stay tuned! And merp, Adler is looking not to be a side character now? Mhm. Who knows? (;**


End file.
